


Rosie makes a new friend

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Parentlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Hero, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: Rosie has to change school after a teacher was mean to her and Sherlock took offense.Yes it ended very badly for the teacher.Lucky Rosie is very good at making friends.





	Rosie makes a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this follow up to the story of Rosie Watson

Rosie sighted quietly and scanned the room. It was really awkward being the new kid in school. Especially since it was the middle of the term. But she couldn't go back to her old school, even if she wanted to. Sherlock had seen to that! 

Her old teacher had told Rosie, that there was no such thing as dyslexia and Rosie only had trouble reading and writing because she was a lazy little girl.

Rosie had been so upset, that she hit in the restroom and cried. When Sherlock came to pick her up after school, she had tried to hide how upset she was. But of course Sherlock knew, Sherlock always knew when Rosie was upset! 

When she told him what the teacher had said, he took her to the headmasters office. Shortly after that the teacher came and that's when the yelling started. 

Rosie had called daddy right away. But by the time he came it was to late, both the headmaster and Rosie's teacher was crying.  
They had even called the police, but luckily it was Lestrade who came and he was even less impressed with what the teacher had said to Rosie than Sherlock was. Rosie almost felt sorry for the teacher. 

Daddy had scolded Sherlock in the car. "The woman was clearly an imbecile" Sherlock had roared. "Dyslexia is a thing and for her to not know that or to pretend otherwise is inexcusable!"  
"I agree Sherlock, all I'm saying is that maybe making the headmaster burst into tears was a little counterproductive"  
"He deserved it" Sherlock mumbled "The idiot actually tried to defend her" He scoffed and daddy let out a slow breath and let the matter fall. 

So now Rosie had to attend a new school and so far it had gone well, but now it was playtime. All the other children already knew each other, so Rosie didn't have anyone to play with.

She spotted a boy sitting alone at a table in the corner and decided to try to make friends with him.  
"Hi I'm Rosie" she said to the boy "I'm new here" "I know" he answered in a slightly metallic voice, he didn't look at Rosie and he didn't say anything more. But he pinched his lips a little and it reminded Rosie of Sherlock when he was unsure as to why small talk was necessary.  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked him and now he looked at her, but not directly more a little to the side. "No" he answered looking a bit bewildered.

He had a book about bugs in front of him. "Oh you like bugs?" Rosie said. She thought the book looked interesting, but it was a grown up book, like the ones Sherlock read.  
The boy nodded but stayed quiet. "So what's your name?" Rosie asked "Andrew" the boy said. "Oh well Andrew do you want to draw?"  
"No I don't like drawing so I'll just read my book" 

Rosie sighted but then she remembered that Sherlock sometimes was like this, if he was really caught up in a case.  
" Is it ok if I sit her and draw?" Now the boys mouth moved up in a slight smile. Just like the ones Mycroft made, when he was amused about something Rosie did.  
"Yes" he said and moved to Rosie could fit beside him. She cast a glance at the book and tried to draw some of the bugs. 

When she was done, Andrew looked at her drawing. "It doesn't look like these insects at all" he declared. He sounded so much like Mycroft that Rosie couldn't help but laugh. Andrew stiffen beside her and he pinched his lips again.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings " Rosie assured him. "It's just that Sherlocks brother always tells me that and you sounded just like him" she explained. Andrew's lips lifted a little again. "So you'll get better?"  
"Exactly" 

Rosie was very pleased that Andrew understood right away why Mycroft corrected her drawings. She told him all about Sherlock being a consulting detective and daddy being a doctor. She also told him how Mycroft helped her becoming better at drawing. Then Andrew told her all about how the bugs were built, so she could understand them better and improve her drawing. He was such great friend already, she was so glad, she has asked him if she could sit down at his table.


End file.
